Proposing Ain't Nothing
by nikki-kun05
Summary: Cody's ready to propose to the love of his life. Will it go as smoothly as he planned? Features a little drama! Burning food! Izzy and other silly stuff.


**A/N: **This story's idea sprung out and attacked my brain after eating really burnt pizza. :D I hope you enjoy!

Thanks NixonTheWarden for doing beta work! Well...unto the story!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I still don't own TDI or it's characters.

* * *

Proposing Ain't Nothing!

_**Wednesday, 1:23 p.m.**_

Cody ran a hand through his hair. He had to get this right. Gathering his courage and taking a huge breath he took small box out of his pocket. He then got down on one knee and held the box up.

"Will you marry me?"

Cody heard a scoff and his shoulders drooped. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Where's the flowery confession about how you can't live without me and other mushy stuff?"

Cody's eyes narrowed. "You're no help at all, you know that?"

"Hey! You're the one who dragged me out of my lunch break to do this!"

Cody snapped the ring box closed. "God! This is just like you."

"What?"

Cody shook his head. "Nevermind…I'm just…God…Noah…What if she does that after I get done proposing to her?"

"I seriously doubt that Cody," Noah said while rolling his eyes. "Besides, I'm sure she doesn't need that flowery crap anyway…I was just messing with you."

"I know…It's just…I'm so nervous!" Cody slumped. "What if…she says no? Oh, God…I don't know what I'd do…What would I do Noah? Oh my God what if-"

"Now, please listen," Noah said rubbing the hand he used to slap Cody with. "You'll be fine. Understand?"

Cody nodded, rubbing his cheek. "Thanks…"

"You're welcome. You owe me lunch for putting me through that."

"Gotcha."

* * *

_**Thursday, 5:16 p.m.**_

"I love your daughter with all my heart Mrs. Ackhart, so I would love to have your blessing and propose to her."

Mrs. Ackhart slowly nodded, and then to Cody's surprised hugged his neck very tightly. "Of course you have my blessing Cody! You're family now and if Gwen doesn't say yes…She and I will have a talk…Oh my God Cody! You two will be so happy! You'll have grandchildren, right? Oh…who cares? As long as she's happy and you're happy!!"

Cody did his best to try and breathe in his girlfriend's mom's headlock. "I-I'll do m-my best…oooh…air…need air…"

"Oh! I'm so sorry Cody! I was just so happy and I couldn't contain myself!" She let go of Cody.

Cody rubbed his throat. "Right. As I was saying…I'll do my best. Her happiness is my prime objective, ma'am."

"I know it is sweetie…" She smiled at him. "But you must remember to not be so formal. I'm Geri, okay?"

"Err…sorry…I can never get used to that."

Geri giggled. "Yes, well, you can call me mom after you two are married."

Cody just smiled but his smile soon vanished. "Oh, God…I have to talk to Kevin now!"

"Oh, don't worry about him. You know he likes you," Geri said trying to wave away his nervousness.

Cody's nervousness didn't go away. "Yeah he likes me…but does he like me enough to marry his sister?"

* * *

**Friday, 3:45**

"Hey, Leshawna can you pass me the garlic seasoning?"

"Here ya' go short stuff," Leshawna said handing Cody the garlic salt. He took it and began seasoning the steak he had unpackaged.

Harold and Noah both let out a sneeze when Cody got done seasoning the steak with garlic.

"Tell me again, why don't you just take her out to some fancy restaurant?"

"Because, we can always do that sort of thing…making her the dinner seems more special," Cody replied while he added some pepper to the steak he was seasoning.

"Makes sense to me." Leshawna grinned at Cody. Harold and Noah were about to respond but instead left the kitchen in a sneezing fit.

* * *

_**4:15 p.m.**_

"Tell, me how it goes Cody," Leshawna said giving Cody a hug.

"Yeah! Good luck dude!" Harold gave Cody a high-five

"Thanks so much guys!"

Cody sighed. He had a lot more cooking to do.

"Explain to me why I'm still here?" Noah emerged from the living room with his hands on his hips.

Cody leaned against the refrigerator. "Well, first of all, you're here for moral support," Noah scoffed. "Also, you're gonna be the waiter for our dinner," Noah's scoff grew louder. "And because I did the same for you when you proposed to Izzy…plus I drove you to the hospital afterwards and if you recall I also-"

"Okay! I get it! Sheesh…"

Cody grinned. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet…it's not even night yet."

Cody's grin melted when he saw the time. "Oh Shoot! My suit! Noah, can you handle the food while I get my suit? Okay, thanks!" Cody dashed out the door with his car keys.

Noah just stared at the oven and stove. "He expects me to cook, too?"

* * *

_**4:40 p.m.**_

Cody came home to the smell of burning food. Acting quickly, he turned the oven and stove off. He then opened the oven and saw the steaks he had been broiling for the dinner were inedible. Cursing, Cody took the tray out of the oven and into the sink, where he turned the faucet on it. He gave the fried rice he was cooking the same treatment as it had turned all crunchy.

"God…what am I gonna do?," Cody asked aloud while sinking to the kitchen floor and running a hand through his hair. _I need to fix the damn fire alarm. _Suddenly he began looking around. _Where's Noah?_

Getting up he called for his friend. "Noah? Noah! Where are you?" When he got no answer, he began cursing his friend. "Where the hell are you!?"

He searched all the rooms in his house and found the bathroom locked. He knocked the door harshly. "Noah open this door! You'd better be unconscious to let the food get burned!"

Not getting an answer Cody pressed his ear against the door to hear if his friend was alive. His eyes widened when he heard moaning. "What the hell man? Are you jerking off in my bathroom?!"

Still not getting an answer Cody pulled at his hair. "Why is this happening to me?!"

* * *

_**5:05 p.m.**_

Noah finally got out of the bathroom with Izzy in tow. Cody looked at the couple with disgust.

"What?"

Cody glared. "You very well, know what! You let the food burn Einstein!"

Izzy walked over to Cody. "Aww…Cody don't be angry with Noah-kins… It's Izzy's fault the dinner got ruined. Forgive Noah…Izzy is so sorry…"

Cody sighed. He couldn't stand a girl and his friend at that look miserable. "I know you are Izz…but…," He sighed. "What am I going to feed Gwen now?"

Noah shrugged trying not to look guilty. Izzy grinned. "Pizza would make me happy!"

"Well, I guess…that'll have to do then."

* * *

_**5:35 p.m.**_

Cody placed the box of pizza on the center of the table. "There. And when she gets here I'll light the candles."

Izzy and Noah nodded in approval. They were dressed up to look like a waitress and waiter, respectively. Cody slumped onto his chair and sighed.

"Listen, Cody…I'm sorry about the food," Cody was about to interrupt but Noah stopped him with a raised hand. "Let me finish. I was busy being my cynical self when Izzy came over to help out. She noticed how stiff I was and tried giving me a massage but I wouldn't have it. She forced me into the bathroom and…"

"…I worked my magic fingers on 'im!"

Noah looked sheepish. "Yeah…"

Cody laughed. "Dude, I forgive you. I was really upset at first but when you wouldn't leave…I realized how sorry you were." He patted his arm. "Thank you for being here, Noah."

Noah mumbled something and looked away, embarrassed.

Izzy looked over at the two boys and giggled. "I hate to break up the very cute and manly moment but Gwen's home!"

* * *

_**5:40 p.m.**_

Gwen laughed at the sight of Cody in a suit. "What is this about?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to do something special," Cody replied softly.

"Is there something wrong?" Gwen looked at Cody in concern.

Cody gulped. "I'm fine Gwen. Are you hungry?"

Gwen looked over at the dinning room to see Noah lighting candles and Izzy placing plates. Gwen raised an eyebrow and Cody chuckled nervously. "Like I said…I want it to be special."

"Okay, I'll play along."

Cody sighed in relief and led Gwen to the dinning room.

* * *

_**6:12 p.m.**_

All was going well. The couple enjoyed chatting about their day and eating their pizza. Gwen laughed.

"It's funny," She said taking a sip of cider. "This is the same pizza we got when we went on our first date, remember?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah…I thought you'd like that."

"And the burnt stuff in the sink was…?"

Cody almost choked on his cider. Gwen laughed.

"I'm sorry, Cody, I couldn't resist."

"It's okay." Gwen smiled but then turned to see a huge stain on her pants.

"Oh crap! I just dropped a pepperoni on my pants. I'll be right back." Gwen left to go to the washroom.

When Cody was sure she was gone he quickly got up. "Okay! This is it! I'm gonna ask her!"

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Izzy left.

"Oh God! I can't do this!"

"Cody, I think it's a little too late to have second thoughts." Noah sighed. "Do you wanna practice again?"

"Yes, please!"

Cody got out the ring and got on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"WHAT?!"

Cody heard a thud and turned to see Gwen shocked and his mother unconscious on the floor.

"Um…I can explain!"

* * *

_**6:20 p.m.**_

Everyone had gathered in the living room. Cody and Noah both explained what had happened wasn't what they thought.

"As you can see, I'm spoken for," Noah said pointing to Izzy and showing of his wedding band.

"Yep! I'm married to Noah and Cody can't have him," Izzy said hugging Noah from behind.

Cody looked to Gwen but she wouldn't meet his eyes. She was too busy looking at her feet and occasionally the girl Cody's mother and father brought along. Cody's mother glared at Gwen while his dad looked apologetic at his son.

"I don't mean to be rude mom, but what are you guys doing here, and who is she?" Cody pointed at the stranger standing next to his mom.

Cody's mom's lips tightened. "_She_ is your fiancée."

"WHAT?!"

Cody and Gwen turned stared at her.

"You heard me! When your father told me you were proposing to this…this girl, I knew I had to do something!"

Gwen stared at Cody then his mother and back again. Cody focused on his mother.

"Mother! Don't talk about Gwen that way! What right do you have to…to even think that I'll stop caring about Gwen because you-"

"Don't take that tone with me young man! I am trying to stop you from ruining your life!" She grabbed the Cody's "fiancée" by the shoulders. "Harriet's everything you'll ever need Cody!"

Cody's expression turned murderous. "No! Gwen is all I'll ever need! Not some stranger you picked up! I love Gwen and if I had to spend my life with anyone it'd be her! Why can't you understand that?"

Gwen stared at Cody, her eyes shinning with tears.

"Please, Cody, be reasonable!"

"No! If you can't let me be happy…Just disown me for all I care!"

"Cody! You don't know what you're saying!"

Cody pointed toward the exit. "Please leave."

Cody's mother stared at her son and felt angry tears roll down her cheeks. "Fine." She began walking away but she took a moment to slap Cody hard on his face. "I hope she's worth it." She was gone along with Harriet. Cody's father remained.

"Son, I'm sorry this happened…I-I just want you to know that I'm proud of you and that," he paused and looked at Gwen. "You picked yourself someone special."

He turned to leave but not without giving his son a hug. "I'll talk with you mom. She'll learn to accept Gwen, I promise."

Cody shook his head. "It's okay dad…you don't have to."

His father gave him a stern look. "I'll try." Then he too was gone.

* * *

_**6:45 p.m.**_

They didn't say anything to one another for a long time. That is until Izzy thought the silence was too much.

"Come on! Do something! This long silence is killing me!"

"Izzy!"

"What? It's true!"

Then after a few seconds Izzy let out a huge sigh.

"What Izzy?"

"Izzy's bored and confused."

Noah crossed his arms. "Confused about what?"

"Why doesn't Cody's mommy like Gwen?"

The silence returned.

Cody sighed. "My mom doesn't like anyone I date," he glared at his hand. "Nobody is good enough for her little boy. I guess the thought of me being married to Gwen made her snap."

"Oh...I see!" Izzy nodded.

Gwen shook her head and took Cody's hand. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

Her eyes twinkled. "You were going to propose to me?"

Cody took his hand back from Gwen and combed it through his hair. "Yes."

"Well?"

"Well, what? Everything is ruined! The dinner burned! My mom decided to be stupid and…God…"

Gwen punched his arm.

"OW! What was that for?" Cody rubbed his arm.

"Stop being dumb and ask me already!"

"Huh?"

Izzy and Noah smacked Cody behind his head.

"OW!"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid Cody!"

"Yeah! Get the ring out!"

Cody blinked and hurriedly took the ring out of his pocket. He faced Gwen and got down on one knee.

"Gwen Ackhart, I love you. I want to be your husband and…and…I'm no good at this stuff. Will you marry me?"

His answer was a kiss that took his breath away. She grinned.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"That's a yes."

"WOOHOO!" Cody began jumping down which made Izzy jump and down.

"Yeah! Time to break out the booze!"

Everyone stared at Izzy. "What?"

Noah shook his head. "Ahem," He pointed at Cody. "I told you so."

Cody laughed. "You sure did."

"I've got to tell Leshawna," Gwen said getting up.

"Congrats Codmeister!" Izzy shouted.

Noah shrugged. "What she said."

Cody threw himself unto the couch. "I am the luckiest guy ever."

He smiled contently at the sight of Gwen talking excitedly on the phone with Leshawna.

"Thank you guys."

* * *

_**8:50 p.m.**_

By this time Izzy and Noah had gone home so Cody and Gwen were alone with each other. Currently they were one the couch watching a movie while snuggling close.

"Mrs. Boykin. Gwen Boykin…hmm…kinda rolls off the tongue, huh?"

Cody blushed. "Yeah…it sure does Future-Mrs. Boykin."

Gwen giggled and snuggled closer.

"I love you," Cody whispered.

"I love you too."

The couple continued watched people gunning down zombies.

"Your mom is going to hate us, you know that right?"

Cody just smiled. "We'll burn that bridge when we cross it."

"If you say so."

"I know so."

Then he kissed her. He kissed her and all their doubts and worries were gone.

* * *

**End notes: **Meh...not too happy with the ending...anyway. I hope you liked it! :D

Tell me what you think...bad? good? I need some medical help? whatever you have to say!


End file.
